<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t Need a Day to Love You by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464548">I don’t Need a Day to Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Roses, Spa Treatments, Valentine's Day, girls day - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalie Sancoeur had always hated the stupid holiday. She was heartless, Valentine's day wasn't supposed to be her favorite and it certainly wasn't. It was never her favorite when she was a child, the silly parties she had in school meant nothing to her. It was never her favorite when she was a teenager, her peers acting all lovey-dovey one day of the year always made her gag. It was never her favorite when she was an adult, she didn't have a partner and she was very certain she didn't need one either. </p><p>Falling for her boss, Gabriel Agreste, was not apart of any plan Nathalie had. When she goes to confess her feelings, that certainly doesn't go as planned. Could the day get any worse? Or could it get a lot better?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don’t Need a Day to Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathalie Sancoeur had always hated the stupid holiday. She was heartless, Valentine's day wasn't supposed to be her favorite and it certainly wasn't. It was never her favorite when she was a child, the silly parties she had in school meant nothing to her. It was never her favorite when she was a teenager, her peers acting all lovey-dovey one day of the year always made her gag. It was never her favorite when she was an adult, she didn't have a partner and she was very certain she didn't need one either. </p><p>She would often carry around the tablet tight to her chest and would sit there as the business partner and Gabriel would work out their deal. That would never stop awkward comments from coming Nathalie’s way, especially about her appearance. </p><p>This would make Valentine's Day an awkward holiday as she would get random gifts from men she didn't know or didn't remember. She never told anyone how these actions made her feel uncomfortable, no, the business had to continue regardless of how she felt. She would throw flowers and other small trinkets in the trash. She would eat some of the chocolate and maybe slip Adrien some because she knew Gabriel would throw it away because of how it threatened his ‘model diet’. </p><p>This Valentine's Day was going to be different because she told herself that she was going to tell Gabriel how she really felt. It couldn't just be another gift though, it had to stand out from the pile of gifts that girls around the country, well honestly around the world, got him. It would be easy to stand out if she could handle giving it to him in person. </p><p>Did it seem a little ridiculous to write a letter and leave it with the flowers she had gotten? Yes, it did. Flowers always felt like the biggest cliché of Valentine’s Day, especially roses, but it didn't stop her from purchasing three from the florist. Nathalie still couldn't believe she did it as she wrote in a neat scribble,</p><p>“I know you’ll never know who I am<br/>Or even glance my way twice <br/>It doesn't change my feelings<br/>Because I know you're worth that price</p><p>Just another girl”</p><p>She laid down the three roses. One that was a purple, lavender color, the next one red, the last one blue. <br/>‘Stupid’<br/>‘Foolish’<br/>She reminded herself how crazy this whole plan was, how it was never going to work the way she intended. She should have taken the items back but ran out of the room before she allowed herself to think twice. </p><p>*the next day*</p><p>Nathalie wore a red outfit today and wore a light blush pink undershirt. She supposed it was festive and red was one of her favorite colors. She took a rose from the stack she had received and stuck it in her bun. It felt pointless because she knew Gabriel wouldn't ask twice about any of it. </p><p>“Nathalie! What is junk on my desk? I told you to take any mail I receive on this day and just throw it in the trash, you know there is only one woman in my heart.” <br/>“I just thought it was different from all the others so you might want to see it, but I can take it away, I apologize sir.”</p><p>Gabriel said nothing as she moved over to his desk and swept the three roses and the note away. <br/>“Who writes such mushy trash and then doesn't sign it?” Gabriel asked.<br/>Nathalie frowned a bit, “I didn't mean to invade your privacy sir but I did read the note and I thought it was sweet.”<br/>“The whole holiday has always been stupid, I can't believe you can even dress like that!” Gabriel spit.</p><p>Nathalie stood emotionless and did what she had always done when she felt hurt but refused to show it, she lied, “well I have a date this evening and I figured I could just wear this, though I planned to change my hair a bit. I received enough roses where I figured it wouldn't hurt to slip one in my hair during work.” <br/>“You… Have a date?” Gabriel asked. <br/>“I do, sir.” <br/>“With who?”<br/>“Hugo Le Pierre,” Nathalie answered quickly, a recent associate who she remembered being way too cocky when flirting with her. <br/>“The one we made a business deal around a month ago?” Gabriel asked as he raised an eyebrow.<br/>“That would be the one.” <br/>“Have fun on your date then, I suppose.” <br/>Nathalie nodded, “thank you, sir,” and left. </p><p>She picked up a pillow and groaned as she let her face fall into the pillow. Gabriel couldn’t have cared if she had a date tonight or not and now she was going to have to leave the house for a few hours on a ‘date’. The stupid letter she had actually gotten from Hugo said he would be waiting at some bar that night. She wouldn't be going there. She let her hair down before quickly putting it up in a braided bun and placing a fresh rose in her hair again. </p><p> </p><p>“Nooroo, dark wings rise,” Gabriel finally commanded, he had been going back and forth on it since Nathalie had left. He had found the discarded card in the bin and focused on that location. He saw Hugo creep his hand up a woman’s thigh and although Nathalie was nowhere to be found he still sent an akuma to that location. She could be in the restroom, besides she wouldn't want to be with such a pig anyway. Even if there wasn't a very strong emotion, an akuma alone should be able to cause enough chaos. </p><p>It certainly did as Nathalie got a news alert on her phone. </p><p>“Don't be bemused, it’s just the news,” Nadja Chamack’s voice came from her phone, “an akuma has been spotted in a local bar although it has not claimed a victim. We are left wondering what is Hawkmoth planning?”<br/>The camera zoomed in on Ladybug as she ran across the roofs to get to the bar. Everyone was running out of the bar, there had to be enough fear to akumatize someone. </p><p>Nathalie turned her phone off, she knew how this ended but why would Gabriel do such a thing? Did he know she was supposed to be there tonight? No, that was ridiculous, it had to be a coincidence, he must have felt a strong emotion and it faded by the time the akuma got there. She left the cafe she headed back to and headed back to the Agreste mansion. </p><p>“You're back early?” Gabriel noted though his voice rose like a question as if he was unsure.<br/>“Yes, you sent an akuma to the bar I was at, it's hard to carry on a date after such an event.” <br/>“Sorry about that,” he said but his voice sounded colder than it typically did. <br/>“Did you know I was there?” Nathalie asked even if she was expecting an honest answer. <br/>“No, you never told me where you were going,” Gabriel answered, this wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either. <br/>Nathalie nodded, she hadn't told him, “goodnight sir.”<br/>“Nathalie?” he asked before she turned away.<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“The roses and note you left on my desk, do you know who sent them?”<br/>“No, they were signed ‘just a girl’,” Nathalie recalled without a moment of hesitation. <br/>“Alright, I was thinking about it and I just found it odd how she gave me purple and blue, it reminded me of Hawkmoth and Mayura.” <br/>Nathalie shrugged, “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence. The colors both symbolism mystery and all the colors deal with love, quite romantic when you don't know who the girl is, at least I thought so.” <br/>“You know rose language?” <br/>“I’ve gotten a few roses in my time,” she shrugged. <br/>“Did Hugo get you any on your date?”<br/>“No, but he sent some this morning, just red,” Nathalie gave a weak smile as she gestured to the one in her hair. </p><p>Nathalie honestly had no clue if the man sent her roses but enough did where it was a believable lie. </p><p>“I just thought the handwriting looked similar to yours but I suppose you didn't write it,” Gabriel said. <br/>“No, sir, I know you have Emilie, and I-” Nathalie paused, she had nothing but feelings for her boss who was still in love with his head wife.<br/>“You have Hugo?” he finished.<br/>“I don't think it's going to last very long,” she admitted. <br/>“Good,” Gabriel said, not realizing he said it out loud until Nathalie gave him a puzzled look, “because I wouldn't want people thinking that we have a deal because you are sleeping with him,” Gabriel added sounding unsure. <br/>“Okay,” Nathalie said, stretching the ‘o’ sound, “goodnight, sir.” <br/>“Goodnight, Nathalie.” </p><p>Gabriel walked to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed. He took his glasses off, setting them on the nightstand as his other hand rubbed his forehead.</p><p>“Master?” Nooroo popped out from hiding.<br/>“What is it, Nooroo?” <br/>“Do you have feelings for Miss Nathalie?”<br/>“That's ridiculous, Nooroo, I love…” Gabriel hesitated, he didn't know why it was an easy answer, “I love Emilie.” <br/>“Okay, Master, you just seemed a little jealous of Miss Nathalie’s date.” <br/>“I’m not jealous, I just don't want her to get hurt. He is the devil, flirting with other women while he is on a date with Nathalie. She looked beautiful tonight, I don't know how he could even look at anyone else and- oh, I might have been jealous that Nathalie had a date tonight.” <br/>“Are you going to tell her how you feel?” Nooroo asked, happy that Gabriel could finally get through his oblivious head that he cared for Nathalie. </p><p>Nathalie groaned loudly as she entered her room.<br/>“Are you alright, Miss Nathalie?” Duusu asked.<br/>“I’m fine, Duusu.”<br/>“Is this about Mr. Gabriel again?” <br/>“I tried to make him jealous and it failed miserably!” Nathalie complained. <br/>“Maybe you should just tell him you feel,” Duusu suggested. <br/>“I tried, I wrote him a note and everything but I couldn't even take credit for it. He called it stupid, he said my outfit was atrocious, he might as well just say he hates me!”<br/>“I don't think he hates you,” Duusu objected.<br/>“He didn't even know where I went. He sent an akuma to where I was supposed to be.” <br/>“Maybe he was jealous and trying to ruin your date.” <br/>Nathalie let herself fall onto her bed. <br/>“Maybe you should just be upfront and honest about your feelings,” Duusu tried one last time. <br/>Nathalie didn't respond and tore the rose out of her hair. She hated Valentine’s Day. </p><p>The next day she pretended as if nothing had ever happened, the previous night.<br/>Gabriel on the other was very direct when his greeting to her was, “you are not to go on any more dates with any of my associates, it gives my business a bad reputation.” <br/>Nathalie scoffed and coughed quickly to cover it up. <br/>“Yes, sir,” she agreed, not like she planned on dating anytime soon. </p><p>“That's not quite telling her how you feel,” Nooroo whisper shouted at Gabriel. <br/>“I don't know how,” Gabriel complained. <br/>“Compliment her, give her flowers, give her a day off,” Nooroo suggested, “restricting her isn't going to do anything.” </p><p>“Nathalie,” Gabriel called.<br/>“Yes sir?”<br/>“Where is Adrien? I would like to speak to him.”<br/>“He is in his room, would you like me to fetch him for you?”<br/>“Yes, Nathalie, please do.” </p><p>“Yes? Father?” Adrien asked, confused why he was here.<br/>“Your friend that won the derby hat contest..?”<br/>“Marinette?”<br/>“Yes, can she come over, I would like to speak to her.”<br/>Adrien pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.<br/>“She’ll be over in 10 minutes,” he said. </p><p>“Mr. A-Agreste,” Marinette stuttered.<br/>“Have you ever had a ‘girls’ day?” Gabriel asked, feeling ridiculous even asking such a question. <br/>“Umm… Yes.”<br/>“Could you recommend a good spa?” Gabriel said and gestured to his computers that had a list of Parsian spas up. <br/>“Well, I went here with my friend Alya for the weekend, but I hear this one is supposed to be the best.” <br/>“Then you will go there with my assistant, Nathalie, for the day,” he said. <br/>“I-” Marinette was confused.<br/>“I’ve booked you two premium packages, enjoy your day,” Gabriel said.<br/>Marinette turned away, still confused.<br/>“Sir, I can't accept such a thing, I can't just take a day off to go to a spa, that is unacceptable behavior,” Nathalie, who had been confused during the whole conversation, now objected.<br/>“It’s not a request Nathalie, you deserve it.”</p><p>Soon the blunette pair had their feet soaking in warm water, waiting until an employee would come over and scrape off the dead skin with a pumice stone. They sat there with a pale bluish, green, and yet somehow gray, cleansing solution painted on their faces, and cucumber slices on their eyes.</p><p>“This was really nice of Mr. Agreste,” Marinette said, trying to start some conversation. <br/>“Yes, I still don't understand it, is he trying to get rid of me?”<br/>“I think he cares for you, he knows you work hard and deserve an incentive for all the hard work you have put in over the years.” <br/>“I doubt that. I gave him roses and an anonymous note and he said it was stupid that anyone would do such a thing,” Nathalie didn't know why she was sharing so much with the teenager beside her.<br/>“He probably didn't know they were from you. Trust me, this is crazy expensive, even with the money he has, I doubt he would spend all this on somebody who was just his assistant.” <br/>“You think he likes me?”<br/>“If you like him, I would go for it,” Marinette assured her, “I just wish I had as much luck with Adrien,” she added under her breath at the end. <br/>“Adrien values your friendship a lot,” Nathalie said, “he hasn't had many friends and that first day after school he wouldn't stop talking about you.”<br/>Marinette was glad her face mask covered her dark blush, “really?”<br/>“Yes, he has been isolated much of his life and probably struggles to distinguish being romantic and platonic feelings. I’m sure somewhere he cares for you.” </p><p>The rest of the day was filled with girl chatter as the two women got to know each other. They had a lot of things in common, though their commonality came down to being in love with an oblivious Agreste. </p><p>“He pretended to be a wax statue, I confessed my undying love to this ‘statue’, when he finally broke character I told him I was joking and totally knew he was trying to prank me and he believed me,” Marinette told Nathalie as they sat together in the bubbling jacuzzi. The room was only lit by candles and a warm tropical, with a hint of citrus, scent.<br/>“The roses were blue and red,” Nathalie didn't technically lie as she left out the third color, “I thought the color scheme that matched my everyday outfit would have made it obvious.” </p><p>“Could you dye my hair like yours?” Marinette asked as the two were on side by side massage tables. <br/>“Did you want it red?” Nathalie asked. <br/>“Yes, it looks really on you and we have a similar color of hair.”<br/>“Sure, I have some extra red dye in my bathroom at the Agreste mansion, I can do it when we get back.”</p><p>“Do you mind if I go and check my inbox first? We were supposed to receive an important one sometime this week,” Nathalie asked Marinette as they returned to the Agreste manor. <br/>“No, go ahead,” Marinette told her.</p><p>Marinette sat down on a chair in the foyer until Nathalie quickly came back insisting Marinette had to come to the office immediately. Nathalie didn't know where Gabriel was but on her desk was a vase full of roses: blue, red, and purple, with a note attached. </p><p>“I wish I could tell you face to face<br/>But instead, I leave this note in my place<br/>Please don't make my heart blue<br/>Repeat the words I love you” Nathalie read out loud. </p><p>“Well it sounds like Mr. Agreste doesn't know it was you that wrote the note or left the roses yesterday but I really think he likes you,” Marinette said. <br/>Nathalie checked his schedule, “that's weird, our schedules are all blank for today, I don't know where Adrien or Mr. Agreste could be.” <br/>“Maybe we should check Adrien’s room?” Marinette suggested, “we can worry about my hair later.” <br/>Nathalie nodded in agreement and led Marinette towards Adrien’s room, trying not to focus on the worst thoughts. Maybe he was just akumatizing someone, yes, that would explain why he wasn't here.</p><p>Adrien was in his room playing a video game when the two ladies entered. <br/>“Do you know where your father is?” Nathalie asked as worry plagued her voice. <br/>“No,” Adrien answered simply.<br/>“Marinette, why don't you stay here with Adrien and I’ll find him myself.”<br/>Marinette nodded and grabbed a controller to play with Adrien. </p><p>Nathalie entered the kitchen and then the dining room but could not find Gabriel. Her pace quickened as she went up and knocked gently on his door, the last place she had to look before she was going to check to see if he had decided to akumatize someone.</p><p>“Sir?” she called. <br/>“Did you enjoy your day Nathalie?” he asked, opening the door.<br/>“Sir, what is this all about? First, you forbid me to date any of your associates, then you send me on a spa day with Adrien’s friend, I have roses sitting on my desk when I come back, and then I can't find you and I’ve nearly searched everywhere.”<br/>“Didn’t the note make it obvious, Nathalie, I love you, I didn't know how to express it before but I can't deny it.”<br/>“Those roses were from me, I’m ‘just another girl’,” Nathalie admitted. <br/>“Then why did you go on a date? Why did you lie about who they were from?”<br/>“I didn't go on a date, I sat in a cafe by myself for an hour until I got the news alert notifying me of the akuma you sent to where I was supposed to be,” Nathalie answered avoiding the second question. <br/>“I knew where you were supposed to be,” Gabriel admitted, “I was trying to sabotage your date because I was jealous.” <br/>Nathalie gave Gabriel a quick and gentle kiss.<br/>“I love you,” she finally said.<br/>“I love you too,” Gabriel said, pulling Nathalie into a deeper kiss. </p><p>“You know, I’m thinking Valentine’s Day isn't such an awful holiday after all,” Gabriel said.<br/>“I don't need a day to love you,” Nathalie told him, “Besides, I think the fifteenth is much more magical.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>